


and if i'm not the best then you're stuck

by wontstoptillsurrender



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but the convo before had tension, especially this scene, i feel like this is why he mentioned matthew, i have been wanting to write them together, just my thoughts tho!, like it was so random ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontstoptillsurrender/pseuds/wontstoptillsurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be seen as a monster in the eyes of everyone who has heard your name and to be seen as a human who just simply wants the truth by a person you hardly know is something that Frank Castle still hasn’t grasped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if i'm not the best then you're stuck

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble of frank x karen aka kastle and what i felt like happened in 02x11 in the scene in the diner and why frank randomly mentioned matthew and why him and karen need to be together because let's face it...he only wants the best for her and he feels like The Punisher isn't the best.

To be seen as a monster in the eyes of everyone who has heard your name and to be seen as a human who just simply wants the truth by a person you hardly know is something that Frank Castle still hasn’t grasped. 

A scarlet ‘A’ written on his chest, a sniper’s red light glued to the middle of his forehead, labeled as The Punisher like a labeled can of food - that is what being Frank Castle is like.

For Karen to put her complete and total trust in him, let alone believe in him, even after he chased after her and Grotto on the road to death, is crazy to him. But, he is out of his mind for trusting and caring for her. It’s a recipe for disaster but Frank Castle is hungry for a sense of normality. In the midst of the blood baths and the shiny bullets flying through the dark night like fireflies, thinking of how Karen is doing and how she’s torn apart inside but still manages to be a masterpiece, gives him a sense of comfort. 

Frank Castle knows that he’s not the best for Karen Page and he’s stuck. No matter what she might try to tell herself he could never give her the life that Matthew could give her and it adds onto his list of painful things that he wishes he could change, the first being that he should’ve helped his family, the second being not enough for Karen. 

Karen manages to bring out the Frank Castle of The Punisher, but to throw away her ticket at a normal life with Matthew, for him, well, that would put Frank Castle six feet under for good. 

Sitting at the diner with her made him feel human again, even if it was only for ten minutes. Ten minutes with Karen Page was all he needed to feel human again and the thought of that scares him. He sees the way she looks at him, with careful but yet firm glances, a glint in of eyes that sparkles from his words, or really just him. He’s terrified to find out what the sparkle in her eye may develop into next. He can’t stick around and see, he has to do what is best for her because not only is he The Punisher but the protector for the people that he cares for, which is slim to none. Karen falls to a close second on yet another list. 

Knowing that she finds him endearing and needs to put a stop to this seed that has been planted in the ground for a while now and is developing roots, he mentions Matthew. 

Mentions how she needs to hold on with both hands and not let go, mentions his wife to make the advice seem more empathic, mentions how she does, in fact, love him. Mentions whatever honest advice that he feels the need to in order to get the job done. To stop this from starting, to protect her. Because that’s what matters to him. He is The Punisher and a cold blooded killer and he just killed whatever tension was lurking between them because that is what he had to do.


End file.
